Falling Like the Fahrenheit
by Mistress-Volturi-09
Summary: Victoria has found Bella and the wolves can't get to her in time.
**AN-The Song is called Falling Like the** **Fahrenheit by Kamelot. All rights are reserved for SM on Twilight and Kamelot on this great song that inspired me to write this short song fic. As a warning this story contained torture and character death. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
**

* * *

 **BPOV:**

She had found me, my worst nightmare was soon realized as in one instant I was wandering through the dense forest with nothing but a map and compass and the next her burning crimson gaze was before me; her wild fire colored hair whipping in the sudden gust of air her appearance brought.

 _Let me play a melody for you_  
 _While searching for the light_  
 _And a way to live forever_

I shrunk back in fear, my heart hammering in my chest and my eyes blurring with tears. I knew why she was here; I always knew she'd find me and I'd been so stupid for ignoring Charlie's plea to not go into the woods alone but I needed to find the place that had once brought me so much joy with _him._

 _Your flaws make sure you never contemplate  
And see the consequence  
Of trying to survive_

Dropping the compass and map from my fingers I was suddenly bombarded with the most beautiful voice in my head just as Victoria blurred from my sight. **"Stay still!"** A shriek left my lips as my hair was yanked back with such violence I felt a chunk being ripped out of my scalp. Tears finally escaped my eyes and poured down my hot cheeks.

 _Like the shadows in my head_  
 _You will play that ghost again_  
 _Do you think salvation waits for you?_  
 _As I lay you down to sleep_  
 _All your tears are mine to keep_

"Very bad, _Bellaaa,_ out here so far from home, and all _alone_."

Her cold yet childlike voice spoken into my ear like a lover sent a shiver down my spine and my body began to shake in genuine fear. No one was going to save me; she'd make sure of it.

Just to make my point a howl broke the chilling silence followed by several others in seeming answer and Victoria grinned viciously.

"Your _pets_ will be too busy with Laurent to get to you in time."

Before I could contemplate her statement she slung me onto her back roughly and took off so fast and unexpectedly I felt my stomach lurch and heave.

 _Falling like the Fahrenheit_  
 _Someone will always lose_  
 _You will never see another sunrise_  
 _My cyanide in paradise_  
 _As someone's always you_  
 _And I will never see another sundown in your eyes_

Faster than I thought we broke the treeline and I spotted first beach below the cliff Victoria now stood atop.

 **VPOV:**

Without ceremony I leapt into the crashing waves below with the pathetic human and swam as fast as my immortal body could near the surface. The bitch held on tightly, coughing and choking on the water but I didn't care; she'd be dead soon anyway.

I made the short way to James Island and flung her frail body onto the rocky surface, climbing quickly up after her.

I thought the name of the Island was very symbolic for the reason being here. Just the thought of my former mate brought the fire back and I stalked my way over to the crying brunette lying on the rocks.

 _Let me share a memory with you_  
 _Imprisoned in the sound_  
 _Let us dream away together_  
 _Every single note is bound to send_  
 _A flower from this world to wither with a smile_

Straddling her broken heaving body I put my hands on either side of her head and leaned in until we were nose to nose; letting her delicious scent burn my throat and stomach.

"James loved taking me to Islands around England when we first got together. Back then an entire Island full of inhabitants being slaughtered in cold blood for just the hell of it didn't raise too much attention. We'd hunt and play for months with no one the wiser in the rest of the world, and when everyone was dead we'd simply move on through the waves to our next adventure." I sighed out wistfully at the memory; opening my eyes that I didn't realize had closed while reliving happier times.

"Please! You don't have to do this! _Ed-_ Edward..he doesn't even love me anymore!"

A growl erupted from my throat at the mention of the penny haired vampire that was the reason for my James being dead. I pressed my entire body against her's letting her human warmth slowly seep into my eternally cold skin. Trailing a sharp nail down her cheek I watched her sweet blood well to the surface and spill over, tracking the path it took to her slender neck. I allowed myself a deep breath in through my nose and felt my eyes darken in both anger and hunger.

 _Like the shadows in my head_  
 _You will play that ghost again_  
 _Do you think salvation waits for you?_  
 _As I lay you down to sleep_  
 _All your tears are mine to keep_

"Of course I have to silly girl; if your **_Edward_** taught you anything about himself it should have been what he'd do if he lost you to death."

I watched her face wince and then go to more pleading.

"But he doesn't feel like that about me anymor-!"

I snarled and brought a hand around her neck, squeezing her airflow off and preventing her from speaking any further.

"Yes he does! And after I kill you he will be next." My voice drifted off as I thought about the revenge I would soon have.

Absentmindedly I loosened my hold on her throat and happily watched her struggle to fill her lungs with enough air. Almost tenderly I caressed her throat with my hand as it began to color.

Hiccuping on trying to keep her tears from me she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side I suppose in defeat. She knew she couldn't fight me off and that any pleading would be in vain at this point but did she really think I'd just end her painlessly?

I ghosted my hands down to her sides slowly and just below her breasts I encased her rib cage on either side with my cupped hands.

Her eyes flew open and a blood curdling scream and wail left her so powerfully as soon as I added just the slightest pressure, breaking all twelve ribs at once and crushing them inward. Blood spewed over her lips and I could hear her left lung being punctured when she tried to inhale from the pain.

 _Falling like the Fahrenheit_  
 _Someone will always lose_  
 _You will never see another sunrise_  
 _My cyanide in paradise_  
 _As someone's always you_  
 _And I will never see another sundown in your eyes_

"This pain that you feel is only a fragment of what I feel every second since I found James' ashes. I've been waiting an entire year for this Bella."

I move my hands down to her hipbones and slowly crush them down into the rocks underneath her, relishing in her agonized whispers for she can no longer scream because of her failing lung.

 _Give me a sign_  
 _To take what is righteously mine_

I felt her hands on my hair, lightly tugging and I looked up from her crushed body.

 _Give me the secrets that you keep (feed me)_  
 _I'll save them for no one else to see_

"P-please-" She whispered desperately. "Just end me, please. I'm sorry they killed James. It was Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Edward didn't touch him. He was too worried about me." She takes in a ragged half breath and I move off of her, easily pulling from her hands. "So please just end me now and-and just leave him alone."

My hand instantly goes for her wrist where my lovers mark claims and I close my eyes as I crouch over her arm slowly bringing his mark to my lips.

The girl struggles to pull her arm away but her weakness doesn't faze me and I step down on her left thigh with the whole of my strength; grinding to bone into nothing but tiny splinters that tear out of her skin at odd angles. At the same second I rip into her wrist with my teeth and sharply tear my mate's mark off of her-I will carry him with me until I die and then at least a little bit of him can die with me when my time comes-she didn't deserve his mark.

I watch fascinated as her deep dark blood stains the rocks around her as she begins to bleed out from her wrist, leg and mouth. Like the soft crash of the waves along the shore line her heartbeat slows until it is nothing more to my ears, her dead eyes wide and glazed over staring out into the darkening sky.

 _Falling like the Fahrenheit_  
 _Someone will always lose_  
 _You will never see another sunrise_  
 _My cyanide in paradise_  
 _As someone's always you_  
 _And I will never see another sundown in your eyes_


End file.
